ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
The Pledge Ritual
' The Ceremony Of The Vow '(Viz. translation = The Pledge Ritual) is the ninth chapter in Karakuridoji Ultimo. Summary Yamato remembers the ceremony while he's yet to deal with his best friend Rune. Plot Ultimo mentions that there 'a little pain' during the ceremony but he mentions that the human and douji become perfectly synced once it's done, and their power significantly strengthens. Ultimo asks Yamato to 'place his hand inside' him but Yamato gets embarrassed and takes a breath of fresh air first. Yamato questions about the Hyakki Eikou and wonders how the heck Dunstan can create this mess way back in the 12th Century. Although, what drives him to continue is his future with Sayama. Ultimo comes out and says that he is from the future where the world is split where one continent is very technological while the other is full of forests and declined and technological advancements. Yamato however is stuck on the idea that Ultimo is from the future. Ultimo however states that Yamato has a better chance to understand it all because Ultimo can provide Yamato's past, present and future memories. Yamato states he already decided but questions Ultimo if it was really okay to have him as his master. Ultimo says of course as his soul bursts out of his chest. Several limb-like tentacles appear to read Yamato's memories. Yamato touches Ultimo's soul and gains his memories from the past, present and future. He also sees a mysterious doji as well as his unionized form with Dunstan. Also now the robotic crest appears in the shape of a crane. Back in the present, Hana brushes the form as nothing special and is determined to defeat Ultimo regardless. God Ultimo reminds Hana to leave as he slaps Edile, leaving Hana falling from the sky. He states that Ulti's ability is to manipulate time and space. Edile transforms into his true tiny form as Hana faints, apologizing to Vice. Edile tries to run but he finds himself in the hand of God Ultimo. Rune suddenly tells God Ultimo to stop as God Ultimo is shocked to see his entire class webbed while Rune is standing in front of them. Rune threatens God Ultimo not to use his time and space ability or he will strangle their friends. He also says that Jealous' ability is read hearts. It turns out that he was a woman in Yamato's past life and that he's been sick of Yamato just crushing only towards Sayama. Rune and Jealous then transform into their Demon form. Characters in Order of Appearance * Yamato Agari (flashback) * Ultimo (flashback) * Roger Dunstan (flashback) * Sayama (flashback) * Hana Koganei * Edile * Rune Kodaira * Jealous * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Oume Hibari Characters Seen in Yamato's Visions Past * Darumada Masami * Hyottoko * Iruma Tomomitsu * K * Lady Gekko * Roger Dunstan * Unnamed Male Child Bandit * Female Child Bandit Present * Fussa Fusataro * Miyoshi Sumako * Mizho * Hana Koganei * Rune Kodaira * Oume Kaizo * Hidaka Akira * Roger Dunstan * Oume Hibari * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Ekoda Yuu * Ekoda Shinsaku * Ekoda Saishinsaku Future * Unnamed Female Police Officer * Unnamed Male Police Officer * Murayama Musashi * Roger Dunstan * Milieu * Vice Karakuri Henges used Ultimo * Tokigiri No Mai (Time-Slash Dance) Jealous * Onigumo (Demon Spider) Trivia * Remembering the past, present, and future is probably not a foreign idea. Such idea can be recalled in the Iliad and the Odyssey. * The family scene Yamato sees when he's imagining his future life with Sayama is almost identical to the photo Eco shows him of his family in Chapter 6. * Dr. Dunstan is the only reoccurring character seen in all of the visions Yamato receives from Ultimo. Category:Chapters